US 2012/037381 A, US 2004/0216891 A, and US 2013/312954 A each disclose a method and system wherein locking an upper end of an expanded tubular within a previously installed host casing. In the system of US 2013/312954 A the upper end of a to be expanded tubular is locked within a previously installed host casing using a top anchor, also known as the SETA tool.
The known SETA tool may be used as a top a in a Top Anchor and Pull (TAaP) system to enable the initial expansion of a liner by anchoring the top of the liner to the host casing. When the expansion cone has entered the overlap section the anchor is released by an interceptor sub contained in the expansion tool string.
The following problems may be experienced with the known SETA tool:    Handling of the SETA tool with centralizer sub and spacing out of the SETA tool in the expansion tool string with respect to the top of the liner is a cumbersome job on the rig.    The SETA tool may not release when an anchoring force is still present    When the liner shortens from the top during expansion and at a later stage re-engages the SETA tool again (e.g. because Open hole Anchors start slipping) then the liner is not properly centralized anymore against the SETA tool with the risk of malfunctioning.    Tool joints of the expansion tool string may prematurely release the SETA tool after the Open hole Anchors have been set.
There is a need for an improved SETA tool and expansion method in which these problems are inhibited.